


You’re My True Family

by Vic_writes01



Series: Christmas Fics [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Maggie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier, Christmas, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Moving In Together, Physical Abuse, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is Whipped, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_writes01/pseuds/Vic_writes01
Summary: Much to Richie's dismay, for their time back in Derry for the holidays, the Losers spend Christmas at Richie's but things start to build up and Eddie sends everyone to Mike's farmhouse to be safe and to keep Richie away from his parents. Despite the angst that this story holds in the beginning, there's a sweet ending to it that I hope makes up for the angst that I wrote.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Maggie Tozier/Wentworth Tozier
Series: Christmas Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608217
Kudos: 61





	You’re My True Family

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't how I planned for it to turn out so I tried to cut out some of the hardcore angst considering it's a Christmas related story.

“Wait, no one got you anything?” Eddie asks Stan.

“No! I had made several friends over the year that we’ve been at college and none of them bought me a birthday gift!” Stan shrieks.

“Could it be because you’re Jewish?” Richie prompts, Stan gives him a stern look and Richie put his arms up in surrender of the daggers behind Stan’s glare.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so used to you guys,” Stan mutters, he’s always claimed that he hated everyone but they all knew it was fake. Stan’s stoic exterior was always a front to his true emotion but everyone sees right through it. At least his childhood friends.

The Losers huddled around for warmth in the uninviting room that Richie Tozier once slept in, now in college, his walls are bare with only the outlines of the band posters that once were taped in place. Since it’s Christmas and the Losers were all flying into Derry for their families, they decided to make their way over to Richie’s for the festive time. Even though Stan’s Jewish, he came back for the friends, not wanting to be the only one to not show up. He missed everyone, especially Mike and Bill, but that isn’t the point. It gave him a reason to go shopping instead of the general trip out to the grocery store. “It’s almost midnight!” Richie sings softly, careful to not wake his parents. “1 hour to go.”

But he forgot that Wentworth has ears like a dog, sensitive sense of hearing. “QUIET DOWN RICHARD!” Wentworth’s blaring voice makes the thin walls tremble, the echoing sound of Wentworth Tozier is enough to make everyone wince, not just Richie. 

Richie usually refused to let anyone stay the night (except Eddie), it was usually just the “stay for dinner; study then leave” kinda thing, that way nobody knew how bad his parents could be. Eddie, however, knew, if things got rough at home he’d sneak in through Richie’s window and Richie often did the same with Eddie. Both seeking comfort from the other. 

“I knew it was bad Rich but this is - ” Beverly’s cut off by Richie’s hand a signal for her to stop.

“Don’t even, this isn’t the worst of it,” Richie says, “Look, forget about Worthless and have a fun Christmas.” Eddie rubs Richie’s back, trying to comfort him like he usually did whenever Richie snuck over in the late hours of the night. 

Eddie knows that the others would understand if but at the same time Richie never really wanted to speak about it. His jokes cover-up so much, most of which only Eddie knows about. Sure Richie had often thought about telling the others why they couldn’t go to his house but he could never muster up the courage. That’s where he’s at now, beating himself up because he was forced to have Christmas over at his parents’ place instead of Mike’s or Ben’s like the original plan was. No matter how hard he fought it, there was no point in arguing with the Losers, Eddie tried to butt in once, in Richie’s defence, but was cut off by Stan.

*

“How about, we go to sleep and deal with the outcome tomorrow? If it’s bad as it usually is, we can head Mike’s.” Eddie says cuddling into Richie.

“Okay, how the fuck do you know -” Ben stops himself, looking between the two 19/20-year-old boys, Bev snickers, Mike and Bill look at Richie and Eddie questioningly and Stan rolls his eyes.

“Let’s just sleep,” Eddie huffs kicking the 5 other Losers off the bed and gets under the covers, sliding into Richie’s hold. 

Eddie can feel Richie turn behind him and he naturally follows, spooning Richie’s long lanky build. He runs his free hand through the tuft of Richie’s dark tight curls, letting his fingers detangle some of the strands. Richie’s shoulders start to shake slightly and short puffs of air start to flow from his mouth, something wet drips onto Eddie’s hand. Eddie immediately throws a leg over Richie’s waist, pulling him closer, he nuzzles his head into Richie’s shoulder and pushes him back a little, hoping the taller man would take the hint. Thankfully Richie does and turns over so that he’s on his back, Eddie moves his head up so that his mouth is right by Richie’s ear. “Ignore your parents Rich,” Eddie whispers, “You’re 20, they can’t do anything. If they try anything, you have me and the others.”

“Thanks, Eds,” Richie mumbles. 

The two lie in the bed, huddled together for the warmth and Richie’s comfort, it’s almost like nothing has changed. Even though they live thousands of miles apart, with Richie in Seattle and Eddie in New York, they still call and Skype each other daily, refusing to part with each other. Their friendship overpowering everything else, it’s them against the world, even if their crush on each other is getting too deep and too powerful for either to handle. 

Richie having lost his in the Summer of ‘89, having written R+E on the Kissing Bridge when he was the mere age of 14.

****

Several hours pass and Richie and Eddie end up being the only ones up, the two dodges passed Bill and Mike who had their sleeping bags right by the door and slip out to the kitchen. “Merry Christmas Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie says hugging the shorter (by only a few inches) boy.

“Merry Christmas to you too Richie, see that you’re already using nickname privileges,” Eddie replies.

There are only three days in the entire year that Eddie allows for such nicknames to be used; Christmas, Eddie’s birthday and Richie’s birthday. Of course, in Richie fashion, he doesn’t waste it, using only nicknames for the entire day. Not once calling Eddie, well, Eddie.

“You betcha, Eds.” Eddie shudders but remembers that he can’t get mad either, all part of the privilege. Why oh why did his 15-year-old self give into such a terrible thing?! 

*

Richie flicks on the pot of coffee, making sure there’ll be enough for 5 caffeine hungry Losers while Eddie opts for the tea option, so Richie quickly flicks on the kettle knowing full well that he filled it with water the night before. “Richard? Get me some aspirin and turn that fucking kettle off.” Ah, the kind words of Maggie Tozier. “I have a ghastly headache, I’m not in the mood -” Maggie walks right into the kitchen and sees Eddie in his matching Christmas pyjama set, “sorry, didn’t know you had company. William, isn’t it?”

Eddie can’t believe what is happening before him. It must’ve gotten worse, she’s never called him ‘William’.

“Ma, this is Edward Kaspbrak,” Richie says calmly, almost like he’s introducing them, for the first time, and hands her two tablets of Aspirin for her hangover. “Why don’t you go back to bed, it’s 7 in the morning.” Richie leads her back to his parent’s bedroom, pauses by the door as he makes sure she’s in bed then closes the door behind him.

The sight is too painful for Eddie to bare, sure he’s seen both Went and Maggie at their worst but never this. He has never seen Richie pull out the ‘parenting the parent’ act before. “Talk to me, please?” Eddie begs.

“Eddie, I - this is why I always kicked you out before you could see. This - this… oh fuck.” Eddie watches the man before him in his red fluff Christmas onesie crash to the floor. 14 years of looking after his mom and getting beaten up by his dad, he finally shows his weakness. His legs caving from under him, causing him to fall to the ground, tears streaming down his face, the kettle whistling in the background. Eddie rushed to the ground pulling Richie in for a long much-needed shoulder to cry on. 

*

The whistling of the kettle continues to get louder and louder, sure enough out walks Wentworth, his face red, steam coming out from his ears. Eddie can see him in out the corner of his eye as he continues to try to calm Richie down. “Richard!” Mr Tozier’s voice booms through the kitchen and Eddie starts to worry. Richie is pulled up and slammed into the counter facing the coffee pot, face inches away from the scolding hot glass. “Hurry, boy.”

“Mr Tozier, please stop,” Eddie begs. “It’s Christmas.” Wentworth turns away from the broken Richie who quickly crawls to the corner of the kitchen, quivering in fear.

“Christmas? Is that so? So what if it’s Christmas.” Wentworth spits, “now as for you. I want you out. If not I will call that mother of yours and I highly doubt she’ll be pleased that you aren’t over there for Christmas.”

Eddie looks to Richie who is looking at him with an apologetic smile, the fear is replaced with anger and hostility. Eddie has only seen that look a few times, whenever Bowers had called Eddie a gay slur in middle school.

But this is Christmas and it is supposed to be a time full of joy and family. But obviously, Wentworth has different ideas. 

Eddie, quickly remembers that 5 others are sleeping in Richie’s room, completely oblivious to the scene unfolding in the kitchen. And if Wentworth is angry enough, it will get very, very bad, very quickly! He tries everything in his power to not think about his restricted airway from his ‘asthmatic’ (panic) attack. “I will, just please let me get my things first then I’ll be on my way, sir,” Eddie says shyly, not wanting to stir up more problems than there already was. Wentworth backs down and Eddie bolts to Richie’s room.

Panic surges through him not wanting to leave Richie vulnerable to Wentworth. _Oh, why didn’t I do something sooner?!_ Eddie thinks. _I_ _f only I didn't think so selfishly as a child. So what if he had to go to a family member in Florida or Texas. At least he would've been safe._

He could've gotten Richie help all those years ago, instead, there they are as 20-year-olds and Richie is still terrified of his parents. Telephones were invented for a reason.

*

“GUYS! We have to leave!” Eddie says kicking legs. “But be quiet and go out through his window.”

“What why?” Mike asks.

“I’ll explain once I get to your farmhouse. This is a red alert, guys. Move it!” Eddie says and the 5 of them groggily chuck everything out the window and make a run for it not wanting to be in amongst whatever is happening in the kitchen.

Eddie slowly packs up his belongings in his backpack and makes his way back out. As he rounds the corner he sees Richie trying to contain himself. His bony arms shake as he tries to pour coffee into 9 mugs. Wentworth is nowhere in sight and Eddie knows it could be moments before he could come back. “Rich, I sent the other out, I’ll do this,” Eddie says quietly, Richie quickly moves aside and places back mugs they don’t need and Eddie pours the caffeinated beverage into two mugs and pours the outrageous, 2 shots of vodka, into Maggie’s mug. 

He leaves the mugs on the counter and races out the back door with Richie’s wrist in his hand, dragging him with him. They race through the back streets, away from the heart of the town, not wanting to be seen by people that may tell Wentworth where his son went. “Eddie, I’m sorry,” Richie pants as they’re about halfway to Mike’s farmhouse.

“Richie -”

“No stop, I’m weak, I should’ve stood up for you.” His words hit Eddie like a truck, it’s like a punch to the stomach. This isn’t how Christmas is meant to be, it isn’t meant to be full of fear.

“Richie, I should’ve said something to the others when they wanted to stay at yours instead of Mike’s or Ben’s. I knew how bad it can get and yet I did nothing!” Eddie’s vision becomes clouded with tears and quickly blinks them away and drags Richie down the hill towards the house. 

_It is my fault_ , became Eddie’s mantra the rest of the walk down to Mike’s farm.

****

As soon as they pass the pile of bikes (and one standing), the pair are met with 5 people with stern looks in their eyes. “Ho ho ho bitch,” Richie says dully, towards Beverly.

“Ho ho ho bitch? No, you need to explain what the fuck happened,” Beverly says.

“Rich, I’ll tell them, you go sit down or make yourself a coffee, I’ve got this,” Eddie says, Richie moves slowly to the kitchen and starts up a pot of coffee.

“So?” Stan pushes.

Eddie takes a deep breath and looks over at Richie who is hunched over the counter, his shoulders shaking, symbolising that he’s either in shock or crying. Eddie wants nothing more than to race over and kiss him, hug him, fuck him but with the losers close by wanting an explanation, he walks them outside, away from Richie.

“Look, as you all know we all haven’t had the best of childhoods,” Eddie starts, the 5 of them nodding in agreement. “Richie’s was pretty bad, maybe just as bad as yours Bev …” Eddie trails off. “He should be the one to tell you.”

“Eddie, just fucking continue!” Bill says.

“Fine.” Eddie sighs, “Look his parents are abusive, his mother is verbally and his dad is physically abusive. Richie used to come over to mine at ungodly hours of the night in fear and pain. He never wanted to worry any of you and since I was there I was collateral damage.”

“What!?” Ben shrieks. “Why didn’t he tell us?”

“Because it’s Richie,” Stan says. “He wanted people to believe he’s brave so that they wouldn’t pick on him. It didn’t work though.” Everyone turns to Stan but he ignores the sudden attention. “Why did he go to you first?” Stan never wanted anyone to know that he secretly cares about all the losers, especially his first best friend, Richie.

“I lived closer than you all did and it’s because he was the only one who knew about my mother at that time. We were 8 when he first started climbing in through my window.”

*

Eddie remembers that night as if it were yesterday. 

_He was asleep, as it was 11 pm, but he was woken up by a groan, one that was all too familiar. He turned on his lamp and sure enough, there’s his best friend pushing himself off the ground. “Richie?” Eddie mumbled, sleep thick in his throat._

_“Shoot, sorry Eddie, do you mind if I stay here?” Richie asked._

_“Not unless you tell me what - I’m sorry is that a fucking bruise on your arm?” Richie’s eyes trailed to his forearm where sure enough, there was a large bruise and a cigarette burn mark right above it._

_“My dad got me good.” Richie huffed, kicked off his shoes and slid into the bed beside Eddie. “Don’t tell anyone that my parents did this.”_

_“I won’t.”_

_The two pinky swore on it because, you know, 8-year-olds and fell asleep facing away from each other. But knowing that Eddie was sleeping only 3 inches away was enough to give him comfort._

*

“Look, it’s Christmas and it would be nice to forget about the Toziers expect for the one in the kitchen who needs us, his real family,” Eddie says and guides the lot of them back into the house.

Richie’s sitting on the couch cradling the cup of coffee in his hand. Dry tears had stained his face in the few minutes that the 6 other Losers had been outside. Eddie moves to sit down beside Richie, who immediately breaks again at Eddie’s soft touch. “Baby?” Eddie whimpers, Richie tries to fight it, not wanting the others to witness his vulnerable state. “FUCK THIS CHRISTMAS!” He doesn't care if Eddie sees him cry since Eddie had on several occasions whenever Richie climbed in through his window.

“Edward,” Eddie stops at the sound of Richie’s soft yet stern voice. “I just want to forget what happened this morning.”

“Rich,” Eddie hiccups, he loses it. He can’t contain his guilt, his shame any more. He holds tightly onto Richie, mumbling a continuous stream of ‘I’m sorry’ into Richie’s chest. The taller boy starts to rub Eddie’s back, soothing him. “I had known for so long, I should’ve done something but I didn’t want you to be taken away. I was so fucking selfish.”

“I love you, Eds, calm down, okay. I’m safe,” Richie says, Eddie’s tears start to slow down. “We’re with our true family. The one that cares and loves us.” Eddie pulls back and looks into Richie’s eyes, past the dirty lenses of his coke bottle glasses, they are glossed over with tears threatening to pour but they showed the love and affection that he could only see over the internet and had only one their first 3 dates before college started back up in the fall.

They had kept their relationship under wraps now for 5 or 6 months and Richie saying those 3 magical words is enough for Eddie to stop. “I love you too Richie,” Eddie hiccups, calming down from the crying. “I’m still sorry.” Richie grabs Eddie’s cheeks and kisses him, slipping his tongue into Eddie’s mouth to truly shut him up. Eddie pulls back after a few seconds, remembering his friends are in the room.

“You’re okay,” Bill says for the first time without the stutter. “We’re all okay and you both are far away from those people.” 

“Okay okay, enough about the Toziers. When the fuck did you two plan to tell us?!” Beverly squeals.

“Ummmm, never?” Richie replies.

“You asshole!” Bill says.

“Okay okay, calm down everyone, I’m sure there’s a good excuse,” Stanley mutters.

“I didn’t want to hear the wrath of Mrs K when she found out that I was cheating on her with her hot-ass son,” Richie says smugly, Eddie groans. 

Everyone throws up their hands in disgust hoping that Richie would give a nice emotional story about how he got Eddie. How he finally stopped pining for the other boy and asked him out. But alas! Richie pulls out the Sonia Kaspbrak card causing the tension to be released and Eddie to groan. “Seriously though, I found him on a dating app when I was in New York, visiting him, and we decided to test out the waters,” Richie says.

*

_The pair went to a cafe and Eddie had gotten up to pay, Richie had taken the opportunity to open up one of his 4 dating apps only to be faced with the tough decision to either swipe right or swipe left on his hypochondriac best friend. He was slightly mortified considering that he didn't think Eddie was gay, though he was curious and hesitantly tapped on the profile._

_As soon as the profile opened, Richie was shocked, to say the least, the photos that Eddie had uploaded were most certainly not Mrs K approved. The tall curly-haired boy had to quickly scroll away before he got a subsequent hardon from them. As he looked through Eddie's likes and dislikes he came across a statement about the men he's into and it caused Richie to almost have a heart attack. "I like my men with the shittiest taste of humour and the annoying nicknames and banter, hit me with the 'mom jokes' and 'dick jokes' any day."_

_"Richie? Are you okay? You're looking a bit pale," Eddie said as he sat back down at the table._

_"Huh? Yeah, just I, uh, found your profile," Richie said and passed Eddie his phone. The boy in front of him gulps and looks up from the rectangular device. "I operate on mom jokes and dick jokes, Eds. I know you hate nicknames but you secretly love it when I call you 'Eds', were you hoping that one day I'd see your profile instead of talking to me like a normal human?"_

_"I - " Eddie stopped himself and looked at Richie's profile since he still had Richie's phone in his hands. His eyes widen, the corner of his mouth curls up. "You like me too, asshole?"_

_"I - uh - yeah, yeah I do. Shit, I have since I was 13."_

_Richie looked back at his byline and chuckled 'Looking for a short stack cutie who wears a fanny pack.' He still couldn't believe that he wrote that, it was wrong on some level but yet, it wasn't cringy like Eddie's was._

*

“It wasn’t awkward we already were practically dating anyway,” Eddie laughs.

“‘Bout time you both realised,” Mike cries. Eddie and Richie look to each other and burst out laughing in absolute agreement.

The two had agreed on their first date that they had been ridiculous. Dancing around each other like there’s no tomorrow when they could’ve had this far sooner than 2 years into college. Eddie no longer needing an excuse to touch Richie, and Richie no longer needing the reason to annoy Eddie, but he still does it anyway because that's just who Richie is - a pain in Eddie's behind, both metaphorically and physically. 

The Losers all huddle around Richie and Eddie needing Richie to grasp hold onto all the comfort, love and support he has from every single one of them in that room. Not a moment goes by that Richie isn't thanking them or kissing every single one of their cheeks to show that he loves them too - not just his cute, hypochondriac boyfriend. 

The others all pull away but leaves Bev and Richie to themselves, both crying into each others hair. Seeing Richie lose all his strength that he's been showing for the past 8 years to Bev, Mike, Ben and Bill, triggered Bev's response. Richie had comforted her all those years ago when her father was abusing her and was being taken away to live with an aunt or grandparent many states over. She didn't want to leave the amazing group of friends that she had made but she was secretly glad that she was moving far away from the town that caused her pain for 13 years. 

Now it was Richie's turn, he needed everybody's support but he needed Bev; if there's one thing he has learnt over the years is that Bev gives the best hugs in times of need. "I'm proud of you Rich," She mumbles into the soft curls of Richie's unwashed and untamed hair. "Fuck them." Richie laughs in turn and pulls away, wiping his eyes and reaches for his now cold black brew coffee. He takes a sip and cringes at the taste but sculls the rest of it nonetheless. 

"Presents?" Eddie asks, "I retrieved them all from under the tree before we left."

A chorus of loud 'yes's filled the living room and Eddie pulls open his backpack. 28 wrapped gifts tumble out of the bag and onto the floor at Eddie's feet, he makes piles for each person and one by one everyone grabs their piles of presents and starts to open them. Even though the morning was ruined, the day got better as the Losers Club gathered 'round and opened gifts, that's the beauty of them, they acknowledge the pain and trauma and then push it away and forget about it entirely.

"Eds, I uh. Look just read this. I'm going to the bathroom," Richie says, passing his boyfriend an envelope upon leaving his warm embrace. Eddie watches Richie leaves and slowly tears the paper, inside is a letter and judging from Richie's behaviour he can only assume that he's breaking up with him but that is very far from the truth.

_Dearest Eds,_

_This is probably the stupidest thing I will say and will probably regret as you will either say it's too soon or some shit and I get that. I love you and if I haven't said that by now then I'm a fucking idiot and you have permission to kick the crown jewels, actually don't I may be a dick but please do not do that._

_Anyway, I am going to propose this. I am thinking about transferring colleges for next semester, that is of course if you will take my preposition. Will you move in with me? I love you and I hate that we only have a fucking long-distance relationship, I want to be able to kiss you, hug you, take you on dates. You deserve so much more than you're getting from me and I wouldn't blame you if you did end up breaking up with me but I know you wouldn't._

_We've practically been dating since our fucking first year of high school, so really may be moving in with each other isn't too soon. Or am I being impulsive? I would do anything for you Eddie Spaghetti and moving to NYC to be with you is #1 on my list of things I'd do for you. If we weren't 20, only been dating for 6 months and still in college, I would 100% propose to you._

_I love you so fucking much,_

_Forever yours,_

_Trashmouth_

As soon as he puts the letter down, he can feel something hot and wet run down his cheeks, he didn't even know he was crying. Stan immediately wanting to kick Richie's ass for making Eddie cry, picks up the letter and reads it. "Awe," he mumbles. "Richie is _actually_ sweet?" Then he gags a little when he gets closer to the end. "I think I'm going to be sick, this is far too sappy."

*

Richie comes back from the bathroom and comes face to face with 5 grinning Losers and 1 sobbing boyfriend, who's running towards him. "Yes, Richie, yes!" Eddie squeals embracing Richie in a tight embrace. "I love you so fuckin much but never, ever, make it seem like you're breaking up with me again!"

"Of course Eduardo Andale," Richie says and Eddie groans, "Right, sorry, of course, never again." 

Eddie smiles and kisses his boyfriend with a much passion as he can muster and lightly tugs on Richie's brown curls. He lets his fingers knot in the bird's nest that Richie calls his hair, he savours the taste of Richie's mouth, cigarettes, coffee and spearmint gum. "Okay! Okay! Stop it!" Stan cries. "You two can bone later."

Richie groans at the loneliness when Eddie pulls away and the shorter boy plants a kiss to Richie's cheek but even that doesn't satisfy him. "Later," Eddie mutters softly to the taller boy and Richie shudders in response. 

Stan puts on Die Hard, wanting to watch an action but Christmas film and while everyone is distracted by arguing over Die Hard and Love, Actually; Richie takes it upon himself to pull Eddie onto his lap and kisses him softly. "Would you be mad if I told you that I wasn't planning on transferring but had done it already?" Richie asks against Eddie's soft pink plump lips. Eddie perks up, pulling away from Richie.

"Did you?" Eddie whispers, Richie nods and the small boy drags Richie to the bathroom, leaving the others (who are still arguing over the best Christmas movie) completely unaware of what is about to go down in Mike's guest bathroom.


End file.
